Time (Incarnations of Immortality)
Summary Time, also known in his current iteration as Norton, is one of the seven Incarnations of Immortality; deities that are responsible for the various phenomena that keep the world running. Like the other Incarnations, Time is a title that is assumed when a person picks up The Hourglass, an artifact of immense power that maintains the integrity of time across most of the Universe. When one assumes the role of Time, they begin living backwards, with a term as long as their life as it had been up to that point. Norton assumed the role of Time after he was tricked by a spirit named Gawaine to marry and bear a child with a woman named Orleane, yet a genetic disease killed the child, and left his wife to commit suicide. The ghost once again informed him of a way he could continue seeing his wife, through assuming the role of Time and living a backwards life. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Chronos, Time, Norton (Current Iteration), many others Origin: Incarnations of Immortality Gender: Varies on the iteration, Male as Norton Age: Technically as old as creation, > 40 years old as Norton Classification: Incarnation of Time Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 1, 5, 6, and 8. All Incarnations are exempt from the traditional cycle of life and death for as long as they hold their office and can't be damaged in the physical sense with exception. Time's role is passed onto whoever picks up his hourglass, or whoever he passes the hourglass on to), Magic, Causality Manipulation (Maintains the integrity of Cause and Effect), Can travel across dimensions, Time Manipulation and Time Travel (Can stop, rewind, and change the flow of time in his immediate area, or on a quasi-universal scale. He can travel backwards in time and alter the past for up to 40 years, although he can go back as an observer for millions of years), Acausality (Types 1 and 4) and Resistance to Time Manipulation (Time normally operates on a reversed form of causality. He is immune to paradox, although he can gain new memories when minor changes occur while keeping his old ones. Unaffected by his own powers as well as the temporal powers of other Incarnations, and alterations to time can only be done through him), Fate Manipulation (Fate herself needs intervention from time in order to fix mistakes in her webbing. Schedules notable births and deaths, and historic events. His hourglass also has a function that automatically fixes errors in her tapestry), Precognition (The future is his past. Although this is only limited to his time as the incarnation of time, giving it a maximum of forty years), Invulnerability and Age Manipulation with his cloak (Any physical or even magical attacks are aged into oblivion before they actually reach him. Immune from physical harm the same way Death is), Resistance to Magic (Resists most, if not all of Satan's magical abilities), Fate Manipulation (Fate claimed that incarnations are exempt from their "scheduled ends"), Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by War's powers), BFR (His hourglass has fail-safes that prevent him from being displaced from Earth), Mind Manipulation (Can't be compelled by Satan's powers directly), and likely Extreme Temperatures, and Radiation (His cloak shouldn't be much different than Death's) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Stated several times to be equals with the other Earthly Incarnations, several of whom are able to bring about Judgement Day, ending the mortal Universe, Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory, and one of whom was capable of erasing completely. The Hourglass is said to be the single most potent artifact of any of the incarnations, which includes the incarnations of Good and Evil, the former of which created all four realms in seven days), many of his abilities ignore durability Speed: Average Human with Subsonic reactions (Comparable to Parry, who could react to a crossbow fired at him from a relatively close distance) and Massively Hypersonic+ travel speed with the Hourglass (Can selectively move himself out of sync with Earth's orbit relative to the universe to travel distances. Relative to the universe, the Earth travels 1.3 million miles per hour) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Low Multiverse level (Can't be harmed directly by the likes of Satan, who is comparable to God and superior to Nature) Immortality makes him hard to kill Stamina: Average, Endless with his cloak (Doesn't need to eat, drink, or rest. Can passively do his job for eternity as long as he is not killed) Range: Several meters with certain applications of his Hourglass, Pseudo-Universal with others (Can affect most of the universe past Standard Equipment: His Hourglass and Robes Intelligence: Above Average (New to the position of Time, and makes a number of mistakes, although he ultimately ends up outsmarting the likes of Satan, and gains considerably more experience by the end of the novel) Weaknesses: His office as time only lasts for as long as he has lived, which in Norton's case is 40 years. Can only travel through time for as long as the duration of his office is, otherwise he can only act as an immaterial observer. There are apparently a number of places in the universe where time does not flow properly and he has limited power over. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Time's Accouterments: * Time's Hourglass: Time's hourglass is recognized as the most powerful single item any Incarnation possesses, and it is all Chronos needs. It has an incredibly large variety of functions, all controlled by Time's will. It can move Chronos forward(pink) or backward(red) in time, reverse his personal time to allow him to interact with others(green), and pause time for himself or his local area(black,which is not a true stasis, as most of the world continues as normal. How this syncs up is never explained, it is simply magic). He can reverse time temporarily in an area to turn something back to a previous state, which simply rewinds a scene without the mortal participants being aware of it which allows him to choose another course for it(red)and apply changes that haven’t happened yet(pink) He can also choose to put the entire world into stasis(black), or even reverse time for the entire world(white), which he is forced to do at one point. In addition, Time's hourglass is also his method of travel. By selectively moving himself slightly out of sync with the Earth's rotation and orbit as he travels in time, he can use it to travel in space(yellow). This travel is, of course, failsafed to not allow him to end up in deep space or inside a wall or the earth itself. Time's Hourglass cannot be broken or lost, as any attempt to leave it behind will simply cause it to float at the same relative distance it was released. It can, however, be folded up for easy storage, and it still functions just as well. He can bend time(red and yellow) and fix tangled threads in the tapestry(blue) show others their future which is in fact his past(grey) he also choose course of time and all major historical events(Brown) * Time's Robe: Much like the other Incarnations, Time's Robe protects him from any kind of physical harm. Like the other incarnations, he is immortal and cannot be killed before it is time to pass on the office. Anything attempting to attack him would be immediately aged into oblivion upon contact. His robe is also the default area for his personal time flow, though he can of course expand it to bring other things along with him when he travels. Others Notable Victories: Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) Monika's Profile (Note: Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Age Users Category:Incarnations of Immortality Category:Tier 2